


Interrupting flowers

by vonKrolock (Mauness)



Series: Originally posted elsewhere ~ multiple fandoms [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogsmeade, M/M, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/vonKrolock
Summary: The marauders go to Hogsmeade. James says things Remus is not that happy with.





	Interrupting flowers

The other marauders and I were walking to Hogsmeade. James was talking about Lily, of course. Peter was hanging on his lips, like he always did. I knew what James did wrong, but I didn't tell him. He needed to find that out himself and he wouldn't listen to me anyways. Sirius walked next to me. We were close behind the other two marauders. Sirius was thinking of something, since he was quiet and had his eyebrows raised in a certain way. Something he only did when he was thinking. He was probably thinking of a prank he could pull on someone. I kind of am used to it now and also used to temper him and James. For as far as that is possible. 'Thinking of something, Moony?' Sirius asked.   
I must have looked a kind of surprised. 'You were staring at me.' he explains.   
Oh. I need to work on that part. 'Positive that you weren't looking at my sexiness?'  
I have to admit that I was looking at him in that way, yes. If I am honest 'Yeah, I am sure.'  
I looked away. He was totally straight, so I had no chance. I accepted that long ago, but that didn't stop falling in love unfortunately. It was hopeless, but I couldn't help it. I tried. 'Sure?' Sirius asked. 'Because you know that no one can resist me.'  
He smiled. I smiled too and hit his arm playfully. 'No one, but me.' I said with a smile.  
He grinned.   
We arrived at Hogsmeade. James turned around to Sirius and me. 'Done with being obviously sweet to each other?'  
I turned a shade of pink. James laughed. 'Just snog each other already.'  
There was a silence. What was James thinking? I might want to snog Sirius. But he definitely didn't want to snog me. 'Prongs,' Sirius saud. 'Lily is behind you.'  
James turned imidiately around. Sirius laughed. 'You lied!' James said after a few seconds.  
Sirius was still laughing. 'Padfood!'   
Sirius smiled. 'You are unbelievable.' James continued.   
I decided to step in. 'What did you expect?'  
James looked at me. 'Hey, I am not mean.' Sirius said.   
'I didn't say so.'  
Technicaly I did not. 'You insisted it.'  
'I didn't.'  
'You did.'  
We then heard James sighing. 'He didn't say so.' He said. 'And stop arguing like an old married couple.'  
Sirius wanted to say something. 'Because you do,' Added James. 'Don't deny it.'

At that moment Lily came, this time for real. 'Hi Peter and Remus,' she said.   
Clearly ignoring the other two. 'Hi..i' Peter said.   
I smiled. 'Hi Lily.'  
James looked murderously at me. I looked at him with a smile. I knew he hates this, but this is his own fault. Sirius was trying to hold his laugh. 'Have fun today.' Lily said to me.  
'You too,'  
After that, Lily walked towards her friends. 'Why can't she talk to me?' James asked.  
'Hmm..' Ifaked the thinking part. 'Maybe you could start with calling her Lily and not being flirty all the time. '  
'And you never flirt with you crush?'  
How does he even know that? 'I don't have a crush.'  
'Of course not.'  
James was obviously being sarcastic now. 'And I can't flirt.' I added.   
'You do it all the fucking time with Padfood.'  
'I don't.'  
I really didn't. James sighed and turned around. 'So Peter. Where are we going?'

Sirius held me back. He looked strangely shy to me at once. For the first time since I met him. This was serious. Pun not intended. 'Was Prongs serious?'  
The question, I had hoped it could stay away longer. Before I could turn my face away, Sirius held my face with one hand and made me look at him. 'Yeah.' I said softly.  
I couldn't lie. Sirius smiled and leaned towards me. He slowly kissed me. It felt as a dream, as if I wasn't awake. After our kiss we both went silent, but Sirius didn't dissapear. So it must be real. 'So you like me too.'  
Sirius chuckled. 'Yes Moony, and I want to help you through every moon.'  
In the end he was serious again. I smiled. 'So what were you thinking about?'  
I still wondered about that. He smiled. 'The full moon.'  
Not a strange thought. 'Ah, in two days yes.' I stated.  
I began to feel it too. He nodded. 'Don't worry about it. I am used to this.'  
Not that saying that would make his worries go away. I knew he was worried about me. 'But you shouldn't.'  
'Yeah. But I can't change it. And Prongs-'

'I knew it!'  
Sirius and I turned around to Lily. I turned the shade of pink again. 'Nothing to feel ashamed of Remus.'   
Then she turned to Sirius. 'And if you ever hurt Remus, I won't forgive you. I trust his choices, but you can't always know things.'  
'I wouldn't expect less, thanks for letting me stay with Moons,'  
Lily smiled and then walked to another shop. Sirius and I looked at each other and walked to Zonko's, where James and Peter would be, hand in hand.


End file.
